The present invention relates to a disc reproducing for reproducing information recorded on a disc such as a CD, and more particularly to an automatic disc changer system in the reproducing system.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 60-138769 discloses an automatic disc changer system, whereby it is possible to store a large number of discs in a small space in the system, to change a disc at a high speed, and to meet requests for a simple structure with an accurate operation.
FIG. 24 shows the system. The system comprises a casing 1 having a pair of tray holders 2 secured thereto. A disc tray (not shown) on which a plurality of CDs are mounted in the vertical disposition is detachably mounted between the holders 2. A pair of pulleys 4 are rotatably mounted on opposite side plates 3 of the casing 1. A wire 5 is provided between the pulleys 4 for preventing the discs stored in the tray from removing from the tray. An end 6 of the wire 5 is secured to a side of a disc reproducing device 10 through a spring 7. The other end 8 of the wire is secured to an opposite side of the reproducing device 10. The reproducing device 10 is movable in the directions A and B along the discs between the side plates 3. The device 10 has a disc Loading device 20 provided on a front portion thereof so as to pick up a selected disc from the tray and load the disc in the device 10 through an opening 11.
In an automatic changing operation of the disc, when one of the discs is selected to be reproduced, the reproducing device 10 is horizontally moved in the direction A or B and stopped at the position of the selected disc. In this state, the wire 5 is circulated together with the reproducing device 10 so that the wire does not obstruct the movement of the device. By the spring 7 on the wire, a predetermined tension is exerted on the device 10.
At the position, the selected disc is loaded by the loading device 20 in the reproducing device 10 through the inlet 11.
In the system, the wire 5 is secured to the device 10 and extended over the disc tray so that the disc which is accidentally removed from the tray caused by vibration is prevented from removing.
However, since the wire has a predetermined length and secured to the reproducing device 10, it is impossible to provide a plurality of reproducing devices in the casing, because the reproducing devices are connected with each other by the wire and each reproducing device can not be independently moved in order to reproduce a desired disc.